sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Island Def Jam Music Group
}} The Island Def Jam Music Group (IDJMG) was an American record label group formed in 1998 by combining the operations of 14+ record labels including Island Records, Def Jam Recordings, and Mercury Records. In 2011, Motown Records was split from The Universal/Motown Records Group and subsequently became a division of The Island Def Jam Music Group. On April 1, 2014, Universal Music announced that Island Def Jam's operations would be split between three entities: Island Records, Motown Records, and Def Jam Recordings. History In 1998, The Seagram Company acquired the PolyGram Group Distribution, Inc. family of labels and merged them with the Seagram owned MCA Music Entertainment family of labels, forming what is now known as Universal Music. Following the formation of Universal Music Group was the creation of The Island Def Jam Music Group, a company founded through the integration of more than 14 record labels, including former PolyGram flagship labels: Island Records, Mercury Records, and Def Jam Recordings. Despite being a new organization, Island Def Jam quickly made a name for itself in the music industry. The label gained notoriety for its untraditional and innovative approach when it came to breaking new artists, creating joint ventures, acquisitions, internet marketing, etc. IDJ had a great A&R team that oversaw chart-topping talent such as Jay-Z, Bon Jovi, DMX, Elton John, & Ashanti (among others). These savvy business moves are the reason IDJ prospered. In 2000, IDJMG announced that they would be launching Def Jam Germany, the first international Def Jam brand/label. This move expanded urban music into a global phenomenon. In 2001, Island Def Jam created a country label, Lost Highway Records. The label operated as an imprint of IDJ's Mercury Records division. In Summer 2001, Island Def Jam acquired a controlling interest in the legendary rock label, Roadrunner Records. In December 2004, Island Def Jam acquired the remaining 50% interest in Roc-A-Fella Records, the other 50% had been purchased by former Def Jam parent company, PolyGram, in 1997. In 2011, Motown Records became an imprint of The Island Def Jam Music Group. In April 2014, UMG announced that Island Def Jam would cease to exist. IDJ's operations were split up/separated between its flagship labels: Island Records, Def Jam Recordings, and Motown Records. Today, The Island Def Jam Music Group continues to possess one of the most impressive music catalogues in history. Awards and accolades According to the 2012 radio airplay analysis of music industry service Mediabase, IDJMG became the number-one rhythmic label with seven number one songs played on Rhythmic radio stations from Rihanna, Kanye West, Jay-Z, Ne-Yo, and Justin Bieber. Divisions/Labels American Recordings (now distributed by Republic Records) Capricorn Records Casablanca Records (pre-2000 recording catalogue) *Chocolate City Records Def Con II Def Jam Recordings * Artium Recordings * Desert Storm Records * Disturbing tha Peace * GOOD Music * Radio Killa Records * Murder Inc. Records * Ruff Ryders Entertainment * Russell Simmons Music Group * Violator Records * Roc-A-Fella Records * Dame Dash Music Group Def Jamaica Def Jam Germany Def Jam Japan Def Jam UK Def Jam South *We The Best Music Group (former label, now a joint-venture of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music) * Disturbing tha Peace Def Soul Records * Def Soul Classics Island Records * Tuff Gong * Margaritaville Records * 4th & B'way Records * Teen Island * Island Urban Music * MonarC Entertainment * Photo Finish Records * PolyGram TV (record label) * So So Def (2007-2009) * TAG Recordings Lost Highway Records Mercury Records * Mercury Nashville * Mercury Classics * Mercury International * Total Experience Records (catalogue) * Rocket Records * Smash Records *EmArcy Records *Limelight Records * Intrepid Records * Chemistry Records * Wing Records Motown Records (now a part of Capitol Music Group and Virgin EMI) * Motown Gospel Roadrunner Records (now a part of the Atlantic Records Group for the U.S. and WEA International Inc. for the world outside the U.S.) Roc-A-Fella Records * Roc-La-Familia Rounder Records * Heartbeat Records * Zoë Records * Flying Fish Records Rush Associated Labels Vertigo Records Notable artists *Avicii *Ashanti *August Alsina *Big Sean *Bob Marley *Bon Jovi *Cameo *DMX *Elton John *Hanson *Janet Jackson *Ja Rule *Jay Z *Jennifer Lopez *Johnny Cash *Justin Bieber *Kanye West *The Killers *Kurtis Blow *Lionel Richie *Logic (musician) *Mariah Carey *Method Man *Ne-Yo *Nickelback *Redman *Rihanna *Shania Twain *Sum 41 References External links * Category:American record labels Category:Companies based in New York City Category:Labels distributed by Universal Music Group Category:Record labels established in 1999 Category:Record labels disestablished in 2014 Category:Vivendi subsidiaries Category:Island Records Category:Def Jam Recordings